


Say

by HoaiAu



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Romantic Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoaiAu/pseuds/HoaiAu
Summary: Tửu lượng của Araya Myoujin tệ đến bất ngờ.
Relationships: Yonagi Kei/Araya Myoujin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> Yonagi x Araya. Yonagi top.

Tửu lượng của Araya Myoujin tệ đến bất ngờ.

Mặc dù đây không phải lần đầu tiên Yonagi chứng kiến cảnh Araya ngã gục chỉ sau một ngụm rượu, nhưng cô vẫn không nhịn được mà buông lời cảm thán.

Lần trước vì chuyện của thầy Iwao mà Yonagi chưa có cơ hội quan sát kỹ dáng vẻ của Araya lúc say, nên hiện tại khi buổi liên hoan mừng một tháng công diễn thành công đã kết thúc, Yonagi liền không bỏ sót một giây nào để ngắm nhìn anh.

Mái tóc đen có phần rối loạn, sợi dây buộc tóc đã lỏng ra ít nhiều, đôi mày cau lại và cánh môi hồng nhạt khẽ mím như thể đang bị chuyện gì đó trong giấc mơ quấy rầy, thỉnh thoảng lại bật ra những tiếng hừ hừ đầy bất mãn. Yonagi mỉm cười. Có ai ngờ gã Tắc kè hoa ngạo mạn thường ngày lúc say lại có thể bày ra biểu tình đáng yêu đến vậy cơ chứ?

Yonagi nhìn mọi người đều đã say tí bỉ xung quanh, vô thức nhớ đến một tháng trước, bọn họ cũng từng có một buổi liên hoan như thế này. Chỉ là khi ấy, thầy Iwao vẫn còn ở đây.

Không... Thầy Iwao _vẫn luôn_ ở đây. Thầy ấy không rời đi đâu cả, chỉ là thầy đã trở thành một phần máu thịt của mọi người mà thôi.

Dẫu vậy, nếu nói không có cảm xúc gì thì quả thực là nói dối. Dù quen biết thầy chưa được bao lâu, nhưng Yonagi vẫn cảm thấy trĩu lòng mỗi khi nhớ đến, vậy thì Araya – người đã gắn bó cả thời gian dài với thầy Iwao – sẽ còn cảm thấy đau buồn đến chừng nào nữa?

Yonagi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ của nhà thuyền. Những đốm sáng lấp lánh huyền ảo trôi nổi trên mặt sông. Thầy Iwao đã nói, mỗi đốm sáng ấy là đại diện cho cuộc đời của mỗi con người. Yonagi đã quan sát nó rất nhiều lần trong suốt hơn một tháng qua. _“Cảnh quan của cái chết”_.

Arisa nói đúng. Yonagi đã quá nhập tâm vào vai diễn, để rồi lúc này đây khi nhìn vào khuôn mặt say ngủ của Araya, cảm giác hoài niệm chợt như sóng trào dâng lên trong lòng cô.

Hoài niệm là tốt, nhưng khi đối phương vẫn còn sống và bản thân người đó cũng đang cảm nhận từng giây từng phút căng tràn của thực tại, thì hoài niệm lại là điều đáng sợ vô cùng.

Yonagi có sợ không? Chính bản thân cô cũng không biết. Nhưng Yonagi chắc chắn một điều rằng để bản thân có được cảm xúc như thế, thì hẳn người con trai này phải chiếm vị trí quan trọng trong lòng cô lắm. Bằng cách nào đó, Yonagi có thể khẳng định rằng cảm xúc ấy là của cô, chứ không phải là từ vai diễn cách đây không lâu – Campanella.

Bỗng nhiên Yonagi cảm thấy tò mò, tự hỏi liệu rằng Araya có đang trải qua cảm giác giống như cô hay không? Ban đầu vốn là chán ghét vì thái độ trịch thượng của đối phương, nhưng rồi trong khoảng thời gian cùng luyện tập và biểu diễn, cảm xúc của Yonagi đối với Araya đã thay đổi lúc nào không hay.

Yonagi chưa bao giờ cảm thấy rung động với bất kỳ ai, cho đến khi gặp Araya. _Đây là cảm xúc mà người ta gọi là Yêu ư?_ Cô tự hỏi. Và thì, cảm giác này cũng không tệ chút nào. Yonagi nghĩ đến nếu một ngày phải đóng vai nữ sinh thầm yêu ai đó, có lẽ cô sẽ dùng cảm xúc này với Araya để nhập vai.

Yonagi cầm bút dạ, vẽ một hình trái tim nho nhỏ lên má Araya. Nghĩ rồi, lại viết thêm hai ký tự bên cạnh.

Y ♡ A.

Yonagi biết trò này thật trẻ con làm sao, nhưng cô vẫn không nhịn được mà mỉm cười thích thú với nó. Có lẽ cô nên xóa đi ký tự này, kẻo sáng mai tỉnh dậy Araya sẽ nhìn thấy và nghi ngờ mất.

 _Má của Araya thật mịn_. Đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên hiện lên trong đầu Yonagi khi ngón tay cô chà lên nét bút dạ vừa viết.

Yonagi đã làm rất cẩn thận, nhưng không biết là do giấc ngủ của Araya nông hay vì lực tay của Yonagi quá mạnh mà chỉ vài giây sau, Araya nhíu mày và mở mắt.

Đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm nhìn chằm chằm vào Yonagi khiến cô có chút ngại ngùng, nhưng rất nhanh, Yonagi nhận ra ánh mắt ấy không hề nhìn cô, mà là xuyên qua cơ thể và hướng đến một vùng đất xa xôi nào đó. Ánh mắt mơ màng và trĩu nặng ấy, Araya đang nhìn về một miền đất không thuộc về thực tại chăng? Yonagi thấy lòng mình chùng xuống.

“Chúng ta...” Araya thì thầm. “... sẽ bên nhau đi đến tận cùng trời cuối đất nhé...?”

Yonagi nhận ra đó là câu thoại của Giovanni trong vở kịch mà họ đã đóng. 

_“Campanella, vậy là chỉ còn hai đứa mình, chúng ta sẽ bên nhau đi đến tận cùng trời cuối đất nhé. Tớ có thể như con Bọ cạp kia, sẵn sàng đốt cháy cả thân thể mình để đem lại hạnh phúc thực sự cho người khác.”_

_“Tớ cũng thế.”_

_“Nhưng hạnh phúc thực sự là gì nhỉ?”_

_“Tớ không biết.”_

Sau đó, Campanella đột ngột biến mất. Giovanni mở choàng mắt và phát hiện cậu đã trở về nhân gian.

Trái tim Yonagi đau đớn khi nhớ đến khung cảnh ấy.

Yonagi khẽ cúi đầu, dùng tay che đôi mắt nhuộm màu u buồn của đối phương, thì thầm.

“Tôi không phải Campanella.”

“Anh cũng không phải Giovanni.”

“Bởi vì Campanella đã chết. Bởi vì Giovanni sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp lại cậu ấy lần nữa... Tôi... không muốn kết thúc của chúng ta giống như vậy.”

“Tôi là Yonagi. Và anh là Araya.”

Araya lẩm bẩm, “Yonagi...”

Lòng bàn tay Yonagi cảm nhận được lông mi Araya chớp chớp. Cô bỏ tay ra, nhìn đôi mắt của Araya đã thanh tỉnh phần nào.

“Phải, tôi là Yonagi.” Yonagi lặp lại. “Campanella và Giovanni có thể không biết thế nào là hạnh phúc, nhưng chúng ta thì khác.”

Yonagi cảm giác bản thân đang trở nên mơ màng, có lẽ là vì khi nãy cô đã phá lệ mà nhấp chút rượu, vốn nghĩ rằng sẽ không sao, nhưng vào giờ phút này khi nhìn vào đôi mắt lấp lánh của Araya, Yonagi mới cảm thấy dường như đã cảm nhận được tác hại của việc không giữ được tỉnh táo.

Tay nâng cằm Araya, không do dự đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn.

Yonagi chưa từng hôn, kinh nghiệm cũng chỉ dừng lại ở một vài phân cảnh đã xem trong những bộ phim, nhưng không biết vì sao đôi môi cô lúc này vẫn mạnh bạo và đầy quyết liệt, gần như là bản năng vậy.

Tất nhiên là kỹ thuật hoàn toàn dở tệ, có điều Araya cũng chẳng còn tỉnh táo để mà nhận ra điều đó. Anh cảm giác như bị cuốn vào một trận sóng thần. Một trận sóng thần ngọt ngào. Không cách nào thoát ra, và cũng không muốn thoát ra.

Kết thúc nụ hôn, đôi môi Yonagi cũng không rời đi mà ghé sát lại bên tai Araya, khẽ nói.

“Chúng ta không giống Campanella và Giovanni.”

“Chúng ta biết thế nào là hạnh phúc.”

“Đây, chính là _hạnh phúc_.”  
  


End.


End file.
